wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Delphi
Yay! I finally managed to put coding on this page! :D Delphi here belongs to Crystalcat137. Please don’t use her without my permission, or I will sic Miasma on you. Have a pleasant day! Appearance Delphi prefers to keep her scales warm, gentle colors. She‘s most often seen with her main body being a lavender purple and her underscales being a sunny yellow. She also has hints of dark purple, pink, and blue too. She always wears an opal pendant, with skyfire hidden in the center. When she’s in her “other form”, Delphi turns black and bone-white. Her fangs grow until they stick out of her mouth. She seems to swell up to twice her average size, and her opal pendant turns a deep red, like blood. The usually kind look on her face disappears and is replaced by a look that makes most RainWings turn green with fear and back away slowly. History As with most other RainWings, Delphi was a remarkably unremarkable egg in a sea of thousands. You would’ve thought that perhaps her egg was bigger, less colorful. Different. But she wasn’t born like that, no. She hatched alone in the RainWing hatchery, and managed to open the doors and get out. Nobody really noticed her, they just thought she was another dragonet collecting fruit. She grew up alone for three years, slowly learning what was right and what was wrong, and then easily slipped in the crowd of dragons. Delphi enjoyed flying and swinging the most, and she was often seen swinging and gliding through the rainforest, looking for new and unique fruits. That was what she was doing, when she found the opal pendant. Unbeknownst to her, it was enchanted with a terrible curse, one that would change her personality forever. She first turned into Miasma while fruit gathering with her best friend, Fuchsia. Her friend was about to remark on a chewy pineapple she found when she noticed that something was wrong about Delphi. She was swelling up to twice her normal size, and her normally purple scales were turning black and red. An alarmed Fuchsia flew back to the village she lived in, but didn’t share the incident with anyone. Miasma withdrew and left Delphi wondering where her friend has gone. Since then, the has been experiencing blank outs when she turns into Miasma, leading most RainWings to adopt an “actively avoiding but pretending not to” attiude near her. Personality Delphi is normally a sweet, kind dragon. She’s naturally curious about things that she doesn’t understand, and will try to find them out. She likes to collect unique fruits and tasting them. So far, her favorite fruit are cloudberries; her least favorite fruit is the durian fruit. However, Delphi can be sharp-tongued, and she is aloof towards dragons she doesn’t know. Relationships If you want to be this dragon’s friend, you can ask in the comments and I will add them. '''Miasma- '''Delphi isn’t aware of this dragon, as she has no recollection of the things Miasma does. Miasma has recollection of what Delphi does, however, and so far she views her as soft-hearted and weak. '''Fuchsia- '''Delphi is still best friends with her, although she doesn’t understand why Fuchsia flinches whenever she looks at her. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Animus Enchanted Category:RainWings